User talk:FimogenFeels
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:FimogenFeels page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loveya (Talk) 23:15, 2012 July 30 heyy fimogenfeels love to talk were alot alike message me at amyo2@live.com.au <3 Hello! HI :D im Karina and im a Fimogen shipper also well Eclare is my OTP but i also ship Fimogen and Maybell :) i wanted to leave you a message becuase i dont realy see many Fimogen shippers on here i know how cant people love them?? there so cute i know i left you that message a long time ago lol :) heeyy i followed you on tublr lol :) ^ Thanks! i know i just reconized you on tumblr and followed you :) how old are you? ^ You followed Fimogenliness, right? yea why? yes i followed you lol can you follow me on tumblr??? :) @immygennicole if you i will love you forever!!!!! <3 jk no i will just be happy ^ I tried but it won't work!! I copied and pasted immygennicole but it still won't work. omg well uughhh DX i followed you it doesint say your followers??? ^no IDK why it says i have 8 followers but it only shows 7. I guess you're the eighth that it doesn't show damn i wann you to follow me ^ I wanna follow you too :( you have twitter? ^Nope :( hahha i seen you write stuff on :D on tumblr the main page lol Hey Hey. I was wondering which one you hate more since you are an Fimogen shipper. Which is the best to worst. Fadam, Imogeli, Farlie, and Filey TheGrassiViking (talk) 22:22, October 7, 2012 (UTC) -barges into conversation- Fadam > Farlie > Imogeli > Filey x3 YEA I LOVE SUNDAY FUNDAYS!!:) Hey TheGrassiViking! Gosh, that's a hard one. Imogeli, Fadam, Farlie, Filey. Imogeli because I did ship them in the first half of season 11, then Fadam because they were kinda cute, Farlie because . . . just eww. Charlie, you're trying to KISS Fiona, not suck her whole face off. Farlie would be last if Riley hadn't been such a butthole to Fiona and if he wasn't gay and Fiona wasn't a lesbian. FimogenFeels (talk) 23:17, October 7, 2012 (UTC)FimogenFeelsFimogenFeels (talk) 23:17, October 7, 2012 (UTC) so excited for friday? :) hey i left your fimogen video on twitter so people can like it and see it! :) wow people realy love your video itd so adorable ... Hey Fimogen, thanks for leaving a message on my wall :). That was very nice! How are you doing? Hope all is well :). --Showdown616 (talk) 02:56, December 11, 2012 (UTC)Nick--Showdown616 (talk) 02:56, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hi Heyy, Fimogen <3 Yeah, I know we never talk, but I never seem to be on chat at the same time as you. :c You seem like a fairly nice person though. I'd be happy to get to know you better. :) Feel free to message me anytime. :3 02:58, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Hello Just stopping by to say hi :)--Showdown616 (talk) 00:34, December 20, 2012 (UTC)NickShowdown616--Showdown616 (talk) 00:34, December 20, 2012 (UTC) RE: Happy Holidays! Thanks Fimogen! You too :D RE: Happy Holidays Hey! I feel the same way, but if school will continue being a pain, hopes will be low. But if breaks continue like this, I'd be happy as a dog when he finds a bone. Great that we have 1 more break left, then FUCKING SUMMER. (Idk but I'm liking school kinda though right now) Jess This is what dreams are made of 23:19, December 24, 2012 (UTC) poop http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/degrassi/images/4/47/Tumblr_ljhwb8PAni1qb3v0fo1_500.png RE: Hey! Hi. I seriously just realized someone posted on my page. Sorry LizzyHoran (talk) 05:22, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Signature To make your signature, just post four tildes (~). Nothing else. Hope that helps :) ♪ Dangerous Blues ♫ Don't wake me up, because I hate who I am today 20:11, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Re: Signature Hey Fimogen <3 Well, I'd be happy to make you a signature, but you gotta be more specific and tell me what you would like it to say and what colour you want it to be, haha. xD 22:30, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I followed your guidelines and made you a signature. I hope you like it. :D ♥ Fimogen ♥ Kindness is key If there is anything you want to be changed, just let me know and I'll be fappy to fix them. Remember, before using your signature you have to install it on your preferences page. Simply copy this signatures code and paste it into your sig box on your preferences page. Any problems? Feel free to ask me for help again. :) 22:58, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Okay, here is the code. ♥ Fimogen ♥ Kindness is key Now paste this in your sig box and make sure the little square underneath is check marked. I hope this helps. 23:04, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Its me! Hi. :) I'm trying to learn how to do this. How are you doing? Natalieoden1 (talk) 23:18, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Ooh I love plays. I wish you good luck on it. What play is it and what part are you playing? Natalieoden1 (talk) 03:44, January 26, 2013 (UTC) hai hai http://i165.photobucket.com/albums/u52/SpittingOutTheBlood/Icon-BlueHeart.gif Crash http://i165.photobucket.com/albums/u52/SpittingOutTheBlood/Icon-BlueHeart.gif Give me therapy 02:14, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Quote Sections of Relationship Pages Hello! Going through the histories of a few Relationship pages, I noticed that you erased the entire Quotes section back in December off of the Zori and Savvy J. pages. Interactions pages are allowed to have Quotes section, so please do not erase any further of these sections in the future. Thanks! Loveya Pictures last longer. 04:45, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Ah, it's fine, haha. Quotes can be on Interaction pages as well, just not everyone chooses to add them. :3 Loveya Pictures last longer. 19:40, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Hi, Thanks for leaving a message on my page ^___^. Sorry I couldn't respond earlier. DegrassiFanMelissa 16:55, February 23, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hey Thanks. But I'm gonna keep until next Friday, then awesome face is coming back XD TOP (talk) 21:09, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Avatar Hey :). I was just wondering, who is the woman in your icon? Nick I'll never let go ❤ 02:31, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey:D I'm fimogen shipper too:S OK LOVE YOU BC U HAVE A t.A.T.u ICON! <3333 Cheesemybiscuit (talk) 22:56, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Hiya Hi. I have barely talked to you, but I think we could be friends. Laurbie♥ (Alaura) (talk) 01:35, August 3, 2013 (UTC)